guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anthem of Envy
Did anyone have a chance to test this skills effectiveness in a team setting? --Amokk 12:32, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :i had fun with this in an r-spike, if your arrows are all timed right, they all hit above 50%. also, go for the eyes was nice to. [[User:Detraya fullvear|'Detraya']] ''talk'' 23:37, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::The birth of the N/P Orders? --Mgrinshpon 10:09, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::N/P orders would have difficulty getting the adrenaline for the skill. But give your orders necro Dark Fury, give a D/P (or better yet P/D) this skill, and put him in the middle of three mobs and he can cast it between every swing. --Progor 17:09, 25 October 2006 (CDT) How does this skill work? If the skill description is correct then it should affect all hits for multi-hit and multi-target attack skills. Does it work with Pet Attacks? -- Gordon Ecker 22:43, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Tested. -- Gordon Ecker 23:31, 6 December 2006 (CST) Ok, just tested, doest give u a +42 damage on 16 command if you use dual shot..too bad I've tested this against the four armor dummies on Isle of the Nameless on a P/W with Dragon Slash, compared to GftE. It took the same time for both skills. Envy does (usually) more damage but is conditional, costs 50% more adrenaline and takes 1 second to use. Envy probably wins out in a team (unless you have many dervs), but is interruptable. GftE can't be interrupted, can be used more often (and without pausing your attacks) and its higher frequency triggers echos more often and gets you more energy. Plus, it supports assas. I'm not saying Envy is useless, but normaly, I'd prefer GftE. A.Saturnus 19:39, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :It's used for spiking down a full health target. After that, switch to GftE until you need to spike again. --Kale Ironfist 20:33, 26 June 2007 (CDT) "Attack Skill" This skill implies that you need to use a skill to get the bonus damage so Minions would not get the benefit from this but a Black Bear would (as it uses Brutal Mauling). Right? Just checking to see if the description and actions are matching because if it just requires an "attack" and not an "attack skill" then this becomes very friendly to a minion master.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:12, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :..I think desc clearly states attack skill. --Spura 14:17, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, and I clearly stated "Just checking to see if the description and actions are matching..." but thanks for the answer at least.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:15, 12 March 2007 (CDT) :::Oh well in that case, if it triggered on normal attack it would be pretty obvious. It doesn't trigger on normal attack on a players, and I don't think minions are any different. --Spura 19:40, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::::does it triger on spirits?--Darkstone knight 13:56, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::::: I don't think so, as spirits don't use attack skills, but spells or unspecified skills.--Lux Terribilis 07:31, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::::: Anthem of Flame triggers on spirits, so it si probable this one does as well. Spirits do use attack skills. --Spura 08:46, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::It's good for energy return but seriously, by the time you have 4 adrenaline the target is below 50% health already. It's a counterproductive skill and only really useful as energy gain IMO as you can't even time it properly with it not being a shout. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:42, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::It does trigger on spirits, fun for a gimmicky "Spirit Warrior" P/Rt build. Zulu Inuoe 21:00, 18 November 2007 (UTC) double strike? If your attack skill is a dual attack or you double strike when anthem of envy is up, do both strikes hit for the + damage?--24.128.29.59 00:39, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :No, it only applies to one hit. Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:41, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Barrage Only applies to the first arrow (it does say attack skill, but because of ^ I just want to make sure)? King Neoterikos 05:21, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Only applies to the first arrow, though I'm not sure if that means the first which actually connects, or the one aimed at your target. A pity, but it would be a bit too powerful otherwise imo... (T/ ) 05:24, 4 February 2009 (UTC) How do you use this skill in PvE? If you've 6 adrenaline and shit's still over 50% health... A F K When 22:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :You press the button, and suddenly *gasp* you use Anthem of Envy! :P :I don't get it... --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::It requires six adrenaline. ::imo it should be foes '''under' 50% health'' - at least then you're likely to benefit from it in some way A F K When 17:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Now I see. Spear of Fury? The trick is to get the adrenaline before <49%ing foes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Save up the adrenaline from one mob, then use this before aggroing the next mob? —Dr Ishmael 17:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::well, It'd probably work better with spike teams than nukers (which A:Does not use weaponry anyway B:Brings down health of all creatures at the same time). So you just attack with the team, and once you get enough adrenaline, the target will be dead, you use it and your party attacks the next target.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:57, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::: ^ what he said [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 21:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC)